katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Marny
Marny '''is a round, tennis ball-shaped cousin. Marny was first introduced in Katamari Damacy, then the rest of the sequels. Marny was said to be a great scuba driver and also excels at swimming.' Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Pisces - Having a swim in the pond. Size: 92cm1mm Description: He can withstand high water pressure. He doesn't even appear to be a blood relative. When Rolled Up: "Huh? Marny? When we saw each other last, you did have a neck, yes? My, how disturbing!" We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Underwater - Riding a stingray. Size: 30cm Description: We don't know who this is, but he's good at scuba diving. He pretends to be a shell at the bottoms of the sea on a daily basis. When Rolled Up: "Glug!! You just glurged... Glug... Some round... Glug... Cousin... Marny... Glug... Glug..." Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Marny. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were riding a manta ray? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Wheel Barrow Mask: Bandana Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Corn state - in front of a monster, near Odeko. Size: 400m Description: He's good at scuba diving, and often pretends to be a shell at the bottom of the sea. When Rolled Up: "Hmm... We feel something round.It's cousin Marny, were you fighting?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Larger Face Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Seadome - Rolling a katamari on a road Size: 3m Description: We don't know who this is, but he's good at scuba diving. He pretends to be a shell at the bottoms of the sea on a daily basis. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A very round cousin. He looks heavy, but is in fact very light. He loves scuba diving. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something round... It's Marny! Why aren't you at that nebula hike?" Stage Conclusion: "We spy something round... Ah, it's Marny. Hungry? Try the violet croquette in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Underwater - Riding on a stingray (same as We Love Katamari) Size: 30cm Description: We don't know who this is, but he's good at scuba diving. He pretends to be a shell at the bottoms of the sea on a daily basis. When Rolled Up: "Blurb? Round... Gluuurg... Cousin Marny? So... Round... Spllorrrgggh..." Stage Conclusion: "NEW OBJECT DETECTED. Hmmm? Oh, it's just you, Marny. Were you stuck in there this whole time?" Tap My Katamari How to Obtain: Twenty eighth available cousin, he can be called for 190pp coins. Description: He can withstand high water pressure. He doesn't even appear to be a blood relative. Amazing Katamari Damacy'' Description: Shrinks you to pick up tiny coins. Trivia *In Katamari Damacy Marny's body seems to be more narrow than in the sequels of Katamari Damacy. However in We ♥ Katamari his body is wider than its prequel. *In Marny's We ♥ Katamari stage conclusion, the King asks, "You were riding a manta ray?", but when you roll it up, it says, "Stingray" *It is said in Katamari Damacy that Marny is not a full blood relative, due to his round, figure-lacking physique. *He can be found in the Fireflies stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the lake swimming around. **He can be rolled up at 1m. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’ being erupted out of the huge volcano. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s bouncing in the water, near the Jurassic island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s swimming in the pond in the lower area. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Amazing katamari damacy : Characters